Regina
by MallyAli08
Summary: Harry leaves the Dursley's as he attempts to deal with the deaths that surround him. A new student also starts to stir things up for Harry as the search for the horcruxes commences
1. Chapter 1

A boy with messy black hair sat on his bed staring at the ceiling thinking, something he was wont to do recently. This may seem like a normal occurrence, but when one does this for hours on end, usually one needs something or someone to help sort everything out. His hands were clasped behind his head in a way that would have been lazy and carefree if not for the tenseness in his shoulders.

"Get down here boy!" a shriek called from downstairs.

The boy glanced at the door, as if it were the reason for the offending shriek, and let out a heavy sigh. "No, Aunt Petunia"

A sharp gasp could be heard, then muttering, then something that reminded the boy of a small tank clomping its way up the stairs.

A large man appeared at the door, his face quickly turning purple, something the boy found immensely amusing. "What do you mean 'no' boy?" His tone held a threat that was impossible to ignore.

The boy did not even spare the man a glance. "You would think after, what is it now? Fourteen, fifteen years? You would think you could call me by my real name." The boy sat up suddenly and extended his right hand. He had a look in his eye that would show anyone he was asking for trouble. "Harry James Potter, not so pleased to meet you."

The fat man turned a deeper shade of purple and advanced on the boy, Harry, who vaguely recognized a doorbell ringing. He adopted a menacing tone that would cause most people to cower in fear. "You will treat your aunt, your cousin, and me with respect while you live here."

Harry removed his hand slowly and stared at the man. "You see, Uncle Vernon, I feel that respect must be earned and, frankly, you haven't earned mine." Vernon turned an even deeper shade of purple, something his nephew hadn't realized was possible. "I will treat you with as much respect as you show me."

Vernon snapped. "WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE…"

A thin woman with a long neck interrupted him. "Vernon there is someone –" She stopped as she saw the scene before her. Her husband was standing over her nephew who looked…completely calm. Her eyes narrowed. "What did you do. boy?" she snipped at him.

"Again with the 'boy' thing!" Harry said exasperatedly. He realized he was, unwisely, provoking them, but he didn't particularly care. "You know maybe I should call you 'man' and 'woman'. Although 'pig' and 'horse' would be more fitting…"

"THAT'S IT" Vernon roared. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT AND NEVER COME BACK!"

Harry glanced at him like you would a stubborn bit of dirt on the floor. "You know that is the first good idea you have ever had." His aunt and uncle looked at him with shock.

'_Not what they were expecting'_ Harry thought with an evil-looking smirk that sent shivers down his aunt and uncle's spines. "Well I'll be off then, just a few things to pack up. Not that I really want to bring any of these clothes with me but oh well…" He trailed off and looked at his relatives expectantly. They stared back at him, mouths hanging open. "You can leave now" he said slowly, as though talking to a child.

His uncle suddenly adopted a triumphant look and spun on his heel and left the room. Harry could hear his laughter echo down the hallway. His aunt just stared at him. Slowly she spoke softly, as though she were not speaking to Harry. "I'm sorry; I tried."

She turned slowly and left. Harry stared after her, confused, then shrugged and began packing his things

BREAK (does anyone know how to make those line thingys?)

Harry walked out onto the street heaving a huge trunk with his initials engraved on it behind him. He turned and cast one last glance at Number 4 Privet Drive before turning to the dark, empty street and shoving his right hand into the air.

This may have seemed an odd gesture, as a taxi was obviously not going to show up, but Harry was not an ordinary sixteen-year-old. He lived in the wizarding world for the better part of each of the last six years, going to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To him this was a normal gesture, although he did glance at his trunk to make sure it was out of tripping distance.

A purple double-decker bus suddenly appeared out of no where and a boy not much older than Harry and with a face covered in pimples began an obviously rehearsed speech.

"Hello! I'm Stan Shunpike and welcome –"

Harry cut him off. "Thanks Stan I just need the Leaky Cauldron"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had been staying at the Leaky Cauldron for almost all of summer vacation. He could not easily say what made him leave the Dursley's, especially after the man he admired so much had expressly told him not too. He stared up at the ceiling blankly. Distantly a clock chimed.

It still did not seem like Albus Dumbledore was dead. He shut his eyes tight, blocking the tears that threatened to come through.

Suddenly Hedwig swooped in carrying a mass of letters. Harry sat up confusedly and grabbed them, absentmindedly handing Hedwig a treat. He flipped through the letters. Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Remus Lupin, the list went on and on. He came to an official looking envelope with "Ministry of Magic" emblazoned on the front. He put the others aside for a moment and ripped the top of the Ministry letter.

Mr. Potter,

Now that you have come of age in the Wizarding world, you are able to do magic outside of school. We must ask that you abide by all wizarding laws in this new use of magic. Attached is an overview of all important laws regarding the use of magic, but we suggest that you obtain a copy of the complete list of wizarding laws as soon as possible

Misuse of Magic Office

Harry stared at the letter. He had forgotten his own birthday. Even when he had no friends when he was younger, no one to send him cards, he always remembered. Dazed, he flipped through the rest of the letters. Most were the same, some variation of "Happy Birthday Harry! See you soon!", some including an inquiry into his condition after Dumbledore's death. But Hermione, ever the over-acheiver, had the longest letter by far.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! Sorry I haven't had a chance to write, but everything has been a little crazy here. I have a BIG surprise for you when we get to school. (and not a moment before so don't bother me about it!) I'm afraid that I won't be able to meet you and Ron to pick up school supplies as I had to pick mine up early this year (_'Well that's good'_ Harry thought as he had already picked his up) because of the aforementioned surprise. I can't believe its our last year at Hogwarts! It seems like yesterday that I burst into your carriage asking about Neville's toad. I suppose I didn't come off so well in those first moments…or months. I never did make a good first impression. I should wrap this letter up before I write out all our adventures? Goodness you could probably fill an entire book each year! So I suppose I'll see you on the train!

Hermione

Harry wondered about the "surprise". It wasn't like Hermione to keep something like that to herself. He supposed he would have to wait for the train like she said.

Harry entered the platform early and immediately found an empty compartment. He sat alone and watched as the station filled and families said goodbye. He saw the Weasley's red hair but hadn't seen Ron yet, or Hermione and her surprise for that matter. Suddenly Pigwidgeon flew through the window with a letter attached

Hey Harry – Hermione and I have to stay in the Prefect's compartment because we've been named Head Boy (bet no one saw that coming) and Girl (of course) so we have "debriefing" until we get to Hogwarts. See you at the feast! –Ron

Harry sighed as Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom came into the compartment. He stared blankly out the window. This was going to be a long trip.

As everyone filed into the Great Hall Harry looked around for Ron and Hermione. He saw them sitting at the Gryffindor table with a seat saved. He sat on the other side of Hermione from Ron and sighed with relief as he sat with them.

"You two abandoned me" he said in what he hoped was a hurt sounding voice.

"We didn't mean to Harry!" Hermione immediately said frantically. "Professor McGonagall wouldn't –"

"I'm kidding Hermione!" Harry laughed. "I know you guys couldn't get away."

Hermione and Ron glared at him as Professor Flitwick led the first years into the Great Hall.

"So Hermione about this surprise…" Ron trailed off.

"You'll find out soon enough, _Ronald_," she said sharply. "The same answer I have given you since the beginning of the train ride!"

Harry snickered as they continued bickering. It was good to be back.

The final first year was sorted and Professor McGonagall stood. Ron grabbed his fork, expecting the food to appear soon, as did many other students, but Hermione stared at McGonagall with a look in her eyes that made Harry suspicious.

"As some of you may know," McGonagall began, "England and America have been on terrible terms in the Wizarding world for a few hundred years, ever since the rebellion in 1620 that caused a group of witches and wizards to leave England. This situation only worsened in 1776 when the colonies broke off and declared themselves independent. Because of this tension, we know nothing of what happens in the Wizarding world of America, and they know nothing of ours."

Harry was beginning to grow bored until he glanced at Hermione again. She looked positively gleeful and was hiding it so poorly that even Ron noticed.

"What are you so happy about?" he grumbled. "The foods not on the table yet and we are getting a history lesson!"

Hermione quickly shushed him and continued watching McGonagall, leaving Harry and Ron no choice but to listen as well.

"In an attempt to breach this animosity, Hogwarts has accepted an exchange student from Salem University for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I ask you all to give a warm welcome to Regina Black."

The doors burst open and a girl stepped in and immediately had the attention of every male in the Great hall. With long, slender legs, an hourglass figure, and perfect features, she could easily have been a model. Her long, straight black hair fell to her mid back, and her striking blue-grey eyes stared out from beneath her thick bangs. She had a slight smile that could almost have been called a smirk and was looking amusedly at the students. She wore all tight black clothes and as she walked purposely to the front of the hall her heel clicked through the silence in the hall. She sent a smile and wave at Hermione who waved back with a grin.

"THIS was your surprise Hermione!" Ron said.

"Yeah, she needed somewhere to stay over vacations and my family decided to do it. You will absolutely love her." Hermione said enthusiastically

Harry just stared as Regina reached the stool and the sorting hat and gracefully sat on the stool. She lightly placed the hat on her head and looked out at the students staring back at her.

A minute passed. Then two. Then the rip at the top of the hat opened and the hat said "Headmistress will you make the girl drop her Occlumency shields!"

McGonagall looked stunned. "Um yes…um Ms. Black I assure you it is completely safe to reveal your mind to the sorting hat."

Regina looked at her. "OK fine," she said exasperatedly. "But if it says anything I'm blaming you."

The students were shocked. No one talked to McGonagall like that. But McGonagall simply smiled slightly and nodded.

Regina sighed and turned back to face the students, sans Occlumency shields.

Two minutes later the hat made its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted and Regina lightly walked over to Hermione, who had shoved a dazed Harry over to make room for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked to the Great Hall alone on the first day of classes. Ron had said Harry was taking too long getting ready and left, and he had no idea where Hermione was. When he reached the Great Hall it was already full, but Ron had a seat saved for him across from Hermione who was sitting with Regina.

As soon as Harry sat McGonagall stood up. _'Weird' _Harry thought, _'Usually there aren't announcements at breakfast.'_

"Before your schedules are handed out, I would like to inform you that all Seventh years must take a required dueling and self defense class with Professor Hardigg. This class will be once a day, every day, all houses together. Thank you." McGonagall sat down as the heads of houses began passing out timetables.

"That's odd", Ron said. "They've never done something like this before."

"Well it must be because of the war." Hermione cut in. "We can't all be running around with nothing besides that useless lesson on dueling in our second year."

As Ron and Hermione continued to talk, Harry looked at Regina. She hadn't said a word since he sat down and she was still staring at McGonagall.

"Um…Regina?"

She spun around quickly and her hand jumped to her hair which was in a bun with a stick through it holding it up. "_Yes_" she said tightly.

"Um…so…how was your first night at Hogwarts?" Harry gave a weak smile.

Regina seemed to visibly relax. "Fine I suppose. Every one is very nice and the dorm is wicked awesome…it look so medieval!" Harry just smiled at her

Hermione suddenly shot Harry a look and then glanced at Ginny Weasley a ways down the table. Harry gulped. He had forgotten about her for a while. He didn't particularly feel like he wanted to wait for her anymore but he had promised her in a way and he would hold to it. Ginny suddenly caught his eye and stood up.

"Harry…I need to talk to you" she said nervously. She glanced at Ron and Hermione. "Alone."

"Yeah…um yeah sure lets go." Harry stood and left the Great Hall with her. "So…what was it you wanted to talk about Ginny?"

She wrung her hands. "Well Harry you remember what we talked about at the end of last year?" He nodded, not quite grasping where she was going with this. "It's just that…well Neville asked me to Hogsmeade and I _really_ want to go but I said I had to check with you first so now here we are"

"Ginny"

"So I figured I'd ask you…oh how do I say this?...Well I mean its not that I don't like you its just –"

"_Ginny!_"

She looked up at him as though just realizing he was there. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that too…and you should go out with Neville and I'll go out with…someone."

"Are you sure Harry?" She said hopefully.

"Positive."

She gave him a big smile and they walked back to the Great Hall, both considerably happier.

The seventh year students were milling around the dueling classroom, chattering and sitting on desks. The door slipped open mostly unnoticed, except by one student who immediately took her seat and stared at the board at the front of the classroom.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for paying attention."

The classes heads snapped around to see Regina sitting at her desk staring at Professor Hardigg, a tall man in his thirties with the hardened look of a seasoned auror about him. They all immediately took their seats.

"In this class you will learn to constantly pay attention to all your surroundings." Hardigg began. Harry smirked. _Constant vigilance._ "In an attempt to show you that we _all_ must do this, I will reward you if you can incapacitate me in any way when I am facing your way in class, as you would be in a duel. If a hex or jink touches me, 25 points to your house. You knock me down, 50 points. If you manage to completely tie me up, 100 points to your house. I will warn you that no one in any of my classes of aurors has ever completed the last one, but you are welcome to try."

The students all looked around with a hungry look. One hundred points. That could win the house cup. They all sat up a little straighter and paid close attention.

"Ms…Black" Hardigg said looking at his class list. "Tell me, in your opinion, what the most important element of dueling is." He glanced at her hands sitting wandless on her desk and visibly relaxed.

Regina looked at him with a bored expression. "The element of surprise, sir."

"In a duel, Ms. Black, you do not have the element of surprise." Hardigg looked like he was going to move on when Regina spoke up again.

"You _always_ have the element of surprise."

Hardigg looked like he wasn't used to having back-talk. He spun to face Regina again, looking as though he was trying very hard not to get angry. "Tell me, Ms. Black, how you have the element of surprise when your opponent is facing you with his eyes on your wand?"

She twisted a piece of her hair that had fallen out of her bun around her finger. "Do something no one would expect."

"Like what, Ms. Black, pray tell." Hardigg ground out.

She glanced at him amusedly. "Like this." It happened so quickly that many students missed it. She grasped the stick in her hair and pulled it out and in a fluid motion pointed it at Hardigg and said levelly "Incarcerous". Ropes immediately snaked out around his arms and legs catching him completely off guard. He fell to the floor with a thud as the class stared at Regina who twisted her hair, now hanging past her shoulders, around her wand.

"So, Professor, do I get the points?"


	4. Chapter 4

As they left the dueling classroom they heard the other students whispering about how Gryffindor was already up 150 points (Hardigg had added 40 points for stealth) and seventh year students were quick to tell the story. Regina simply smirked and walked ahead to the Transfiguration classroom with Hermione where they had class with the Slytherins. Harry had already noticed that Theodore Nott had easily slid into the place formerly held by Draco Malfoy (_'The ferret'_) and had been crowned unofficial prince of Slytherin. He walked with Crabbe and Goyle behind him and all of the other Slytherins looked up to him. He even had Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm constantly. It was like Malfoy dyed his hair black and came back to Hogwarts.

Nott stood leaning against the wall outside of the classroom. When Regina walked up he smirked and slipped into his "cool" mode. "Hey there beautiful."

Regina gave him an amused look. She and Hermione glanced at each other and shared a secretive smile and Hermione nodded encouragingly but almost imperceptibly. "Not so bad yourself."

Nott's smirk grew wider and He stood up straighter. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing hanging out with the Gryffindor freaks? Surely you'd be better suited to people more…at your level."

Regina's eyes appeared to darken, but otherwise her expression didn't change. "You mean yourself, presumably."

"Of course baby."

Regina got a dangerous look in her eyes and the slightest smile played at the corners of her mouth. She took a step closer to Nott. "Well…" She glanced down shyly, "_Theo_," she glanced up at him through her eyelashes and quickly looked back at the ground. "I don't know that it would be proper…a lion and a snake, you know?"

Nott stepped closer. "I'm sure we could figure something out."

Regina smiled. "You know what they say though."

Nott smiled. "No. What do they say?"

Regina leaned right next to his ear as the door to the classroom opened. "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition." She smiled and swept into the classroom with Hermione and they collapsed into giggles the instant they sat down. Harry and Ron rushed into the room right before the bell and grabbed a table together.

Professor McGonagall came in and began lecturing them on NEWTs. All of the students save Regina and Hermione, who sat with rapt attention in the front row center table, began to fall asleep and didn't listen to a word being said. "And remember that the person sitting next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Suddenly all the students sat up straighter. There were sighs of relief and groans of anguish. Regina stuck her right hand out in a fist next to Hermione next to her. Hermione brought up her left fist and bumped it on top of Regina's, up from the bottom, and then bumped straight into it, all with both of them still staring straight ahead. Harry and Ron looked at each other with matching looks of confusion and then shrugged simultaneously.

McGonagall gained control of the class again. "We will begin with Anamagi. Who can tell me how many Anamagi there are currently?"

Regina and Hermione's hands shot up together. McGonagall looked slightly disconcerted and delighted at the thought of two Hermiones, and she decided to call on Regina. "Thirty three registered" Regina answered immediately. McGonagall opened her mouth to tell Regina that she was wrong when Regina continued. "Seven of which are English and twenty six American."

"I don't know about the American numbers but I will assume it is correct." McGonagall said. "Five points to Gryffindor. I'll make it ten if you tell me the age of the youngest Ms. Black"

"Seventeen in America. Twenty two here."

"Seventeen?" McGonagall exclaimed shocked. "A registered animagus at seventeen?"

"Unless I am mistaken about my own age, yes" Regina replied with an amused look.

McGonagall looked stunned. "What…What form?"

"Bald Eagle."

McGonagall swallowed. "I see. Would you like to show us your transformation?"

Regina glanced at McGonagall and suddenly a huge Bald Eagle was sitting in the chair. It looked no different save its eyes, which were the same grey-blue of Regina's own. Just as students were beginning to get used to the Eagle, Regina changed back.

"Very good Ms. Black. Twenty points to Gryffindor." Regina just smiled as the professor began to tell them how a wizard discovers their form.

Harry was mesmerized. Regina had, in one day, won Gryffindor over two hundred points. Between her and Hermione, Gryffindor was unstoppable. But that's not what had him staring. Regina was reading next to Hermione and she just looked so…perfect.

"Stop drooling."

Harry whipped around to see Ginny Weasley smirking at him. "I um…wasn't…I was just –"

"Drooling. You were just drooling." She sat down next to him.

Harry let his head fall with a thud onto the table. "I barely know her." Came his muffled voice.

"So?"

"_So_" He lifted his head from the table. "I am being unreasonable." He glanced at Regina. "Ginny do me a favor."

"Depends what it is."

"Hit me."

"What?" she asked shocked.

"Hit me. Hit me so this ridiculous notion goes away." His head fell back onto the table, narrowly missing the dish of applesauce. Ginny moved it a safe distance away.

"Its not ridiculous Harry."

"What's not ridiculous?" Ron asked walking up behind them.

"Harry's got a crush." Ginny said easily.

Harry shot up. "I do not!"

Ginny gave him a look that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's best. "OK, fine, I have a crush, so what?"

"On who?"

"Whom Ronald." Hermione had walked up behind them. Immediatley Harry looked around wildly to make sure Regina hadn't heard him. She was sitting next to Seamus Finnigan. Laughing. With him. At something _Finnigan_ said. Oh he was dead.

Luckily Ron chose that time to cut in. "On _whom_ then."

Harry didn't respond so Ginny did for him. "Moaning Myrtle."

"WHAT?" chorused form the trio.

Ginny snorted. "Kidding, kidding. It's actually on our little American over there." Harry glared. "What are you glaring at Harry Potter? You know Hermione would have figured it out in about two seconds anyways and then she would have hinted to Ron for about ten minutes before getting mad that he wasn't understanding her hints and storming off, forcing you to pick a side until one of you gets into some amount of trouble and you all make up again."

Harry looked at her blankly. "Oddly specific. And true."

Ginny smiled. "I try."

Regina stood up suddenly and began to make her way over to the group of friends.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, "Talk to her!"

"About what?"

"_Anything!_"

Regina had reached them. "Hey guys what's up?"

"The sky" Harry muttered.

"Um…Potter, was it? You have a giant red mark on your forehead…might want to get that checked out. Well I'm going to go study…bye guys!"

Ginny whacked Harry upside the head. "Idiot" she muttered


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Hardigg had decided to do pair reviews for the seventh years. He paired them up randomly, and then they would duel and he would see where their skill level was. Hermione was paired with Neville, Ron with Ernie Macmillan, and Harry with Regina. Hardigg had made it very clear that they could use only light spells but they were not to hold back at all. He called pairs into the room one at a time. Some pairs were gone for one minute, some for ten. Soon Harry and Regina were the last pair. Everyone else had already left, so slowly they walked into the classroom.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Black, please take your places."

Harry and Regina faced each other and Harry bowed. Regina kept her eyes on him but asked a question. "There is no limit to the style of fighting that we use, Professor?"

"No limit at all Ms. Black."

She smiled and her eyes darkened to black. "Awesome." Regina bowed and Harry took his stance. Regina twirled her wand through her fingers. "Well, Potter?"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled

Regina flicked her wand and the spell skittered off harmlessly. Harry prepared himself again. "Petrificus Totalus!" Same flick, same result.

Regina suddenly moved into a ready position. She took aim and a spell shot out of her wand without her uttering a sound. Harry steeled himself, for he couldn't block the spell when he didn't know what it was, but nothing seemed to happen. He quickly inspected himself and everything seemed fine…and then his bangs fell in front of his face. They were no longer black. His hair was striped. Silver and green striped. Harry glared at Regina.

"Why don't we make this even, Potter." She smiled. "Well, as even as any duel between the two of us can be." She tossed her wand to Professor Hardigg, who looked confused for a moment before staring at Regina, astonished. Regina turned to face Harry. "Well, Potter?" she said again.

Harry decided to go the silent spell route, and shot a silent stupefy at her. He figured that would do it, she was wandless. However, she quickly rolled away and came up in a ready stance. Harry continued to throw spell after spell at her but she kept dodging them with an incredible display of acrobatics and Harry was beginning to tire while Regina seemed fine.

Harry suddenly shot a Stinging Hex straight at her, and she didn't move. Instead she brought her hand up and flicked her fingers and the spell shot off in another direction. As Harry stood there shocked, a beam of red light shot out of the palm of Regina's hand and Harry fell with ropes wrapped around him. Still he stared.

"How did you –" he began.

Hardigg stepped across his words. "Well I guess I'll let you go. Have a good day both of you." He released Harry as he left the room and Regina swept out quickly.


End file.
